Phone Call
by Casteline
Summary: I want you all to do something for me, for yourselves. Take the day off. We'll be ready, but today, I want you guys to go out. Live. Do whatever you want. Post NFA. Spuffy.


**_I don't own, yada yada._**

**_Happy Reading. :)_**

**_

* * *

_****_Hellos and Goodbyes _**

_I want you all to do something for me, for yourselves. Take the day off. We'll be ready, but today, I want you guys to go out. Live. Do whatever you want._

_

* * *

_

Angel had told them to do whatever they wanted. That this was probably their last day on earth and they should do something just for them.

Spike knew what he wanted to do. He knew exactly what he wanted to do and he wanted nothing more. But it wasn't practical.

And he knew what held a close second on his list of 'things I'd like to do before I die'. But he wasn't so sure if he should.

But he knew he had to.

* * *

"Buffy!" Dawn shouted to her sister. "Wake up. Willow and Kennedy will be here any minute."

"Uhmf," Buffy grumbled, falling back to sleep as the phone began to ring.

Dawn rolled her eyes as she walked passed her snoring sister and into the other room.

"You better hope that's Will calling to reschedule or your ass is toast. This is the first time she's in town in 3 months." She shouted, knowing that the slayer probably wasn't listening. "Hello," she said, picking up the phone.

"Hey Kid…" the voice on the other line replied.

"Oh My God!!!" Dawn shouted.

"Gods got nothin' to do with it… well, he might, but I somehow doubt it…"

"OH MY GOD!!!" she screamed again.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" a groggy voice yelled from the other room.

"You'll never believe who's on the phone?!" Dawn yelled back at her sister.

"Don't care," Buffy groaned, throwing a pillow in the general direction of her sister's face. It missed and knocked a lamp over.

"But Buffy--"

"ARGH!!!" she growled, throwing another pillow. This time it soared through an open doorway and landed in the kitchen sink.

"Can I talk to you for a minute before you hand the phone off to sister dearest."

"Ah!" Dawn exclaimed as another pillow flew, this time hitting its target.

"Ha! Third time's the charm."

"Fine missy sour-puss-not-a-morning-person," she stuck her tongue out at her once again sleeping sister and walked into the other room.

"Okay, I'm back," she said to the person on the other line.

"Good to know. How've you kids been?"

"Good enough I guess. How've you been? What am I saying, you must be great, all alive and whatnot."

"I don't know about alive, but I've been good."

"So how long…"

"Three weeks after Sunnydale," he answered, thanking whatever god might exist that there was several thousand miles of land and ocean between them.

"WHAT!!!!!!????"

"Yeah. Probably should have called sooner. Kinda surprised Andrew didn't tell you--"

"ANDREW KNEW!!!"

"Yeah."

"AHHH! I'm gonna kill him."

"I'd offer my assistance, but…"

"Why are you just now calling?" Dawn asked.

"Well…" he debated the best way to tell her. "You know what, let me talk to Buffy, then we can catch up some other time." _Hopefully._

"'Kay. BUFFY!"

"Go away!" he sister was suddenly much less angry and more on the brink of tears.

"Buffy?" she asked, sitting down next to her. "You had the dream again didn't you?"

Buffy didn't answer, but judging by the blank stare and watery eyes, Dawn didn't need a vocal answer.

"Here Buffy, why don't you take this call. Might make you feel better."

"Not in the mood."

"Please Buffy. I'm promise you, you can hit me if you don't feel better after ward."

"I just want to be left alone."

"Buffy," Dawn pleaded.

"No, you know what? Make me a long distance call to whichever heaven or hell dimension you think Spike found his way into. If you find him, then tell me you've got someone on the line that will make me fell better."

"Please?" Dawn offered her the phone.

"Argh!" she groaned, but took the phone anyways. "What?" she answered angrily.

"Good to hear from you to, Pet."

**The End. **

_Maybe._

* * *

**_Okay, so let me know what you think. I haven't decided whether or not I want to continue, but bunches of reviews might sway me… _**

**_♥_****_Ella_**


End file.
